


Sweet n' Spicy

by Akiyukiharu



Category: Stardew Valley (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-22
Updated: 2019-07-22
Packaged: 2020-07-08 11:48:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19869151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akiyukiharu/pseuds/Akiyukiharu
Summary: "Sam has always been a really sweet boy <3 but when we're alone he turns into a beast."





	Sweet n' Spicy

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! This is my first fanfic I'm posting so sorry if it ain't up to par...anyways I hope you enjoy it!

Hey my name is Akio, I'm 22 years old, and I moved to Stardew Valley not that long ago. I chose to move here because my life at Zuzu city was miserable. The hustle and bussle of everyday life we too stressful and often it'd send me into a panic. That's when I opened my grandpa's will. It was the deed to his old farm and I was ecstatic about it. Finally I could get away from it all and have some freedom. The first year in the valley was tough...I didn't really have time to enjoy the events and holidays, I was too busy scraping up enough G to survive but during those days when I did get some time to myself, I'd often end up looking at the blonde boy that'd skate board around the city, he was so sunny and happy and all I wanted to do was get to know him. Overtime I learned that his name was Sam and what his like and dislikes were thanks to Gus and Jodi and not long after that I began giving him pizza and Joja Cola almost every week. Of course later on he tried to repay me but I came up with excuses to go along with these gifts that broke my bank such as "My backpack is full." or "You look like you need it more than I do!". It took all my courage to finally talk to him. I was afraid that he'd think I was weird just giving him random stuff he liked.

Turns out I was worried for nothing. He was actually a super sweet guy and he actually helped me around with getting to know more people in Pelican town. He introduced me to a guy named Sebastian and and girl named Abigail who were also really nice people too. I didn't really see much of Abigail though, she was always off doing her own thing so it was just me and the boys. I helped them with their band (I know, it's super neat!), we played Solarian Chronicles, and I watched them play pool at the saloon with Abigail during my free time. I even came to their first concert, it was so much fun and I was really happy for the three of them, especially Sam, I was so glad that I could help his dream come true. We were all best friends by the time my third year in the Valley was here. I even told Sebastian about my crush on Sam. I knew he'd be respectful of it seeing as how he's had a crush on Abigail since the beginning of time.

One autumn day when I was about to go feed my chickens there was a letter sticking out of my mail box, I opened it and I was surprised to see that it was from Sam! I quickly opened it and it told me to meet him in front of his house in the evening. I was so nervous, was he going to tell me that he never liked me? I mean he was more of a modern guy, why would he like a rinky dink farmer like me? I continued to do the rest of my chores for the day, watering my crops, feeding my animals, making artisan good, yada yada. Until the clock stuck 8. I had just finished doing my chores and I decided to head to his house. _'Better to get it over with...'_ I thought as I made my way to his place. I saw him standing by the front door. He looked at me and it was like time stopped (Cheesey but true). A gust of wind blew in the cold autumn air and we both shivered. "It's cold out, let's sneak into my room." He suggested. I watched him walk to the bed and pull out a bouquet of flowers. To ask someone to be your significant other you must give them a bouquet of flowers, it's Stardew Valley tradition. I immediately thought about Penny. _'She must've given those to him, she is always taking care of Vincent, she must've had alternative motives too...'_ . Suddenly Sam placed the bouquet into my arms, "Wha-?" I was about to ask "I'VE FALLEN IN LOVE WITH YOU!" He blurted out, face as red as a lobster. I felt the heat rush to my face now. "Sam, honey, are you okay? I heard you shout!" We heard Jodi call from the other room. "Quick hide in my bed!" I immediately did what I was told. I'd hate to make Jodi upset, it was so late at night and I really shouldn't have been there. "Mom! I was j-just doing um...push ups! YEP! I want to beat dad in arm wrestling one day!" Sam explained. "Oh that's why you're all red and sweaty! Alright then, good luck dear. I'll see you in the morning." Jodi left. Sam looked at me, I was frozen in his bed. "So?" he asked and all I could muster was a whisper "Yes." "I knew you felt the same." and with that Sam climbed into the bed with me and kissed me. Things didn't go farther that night but it was still one of the best nights ever.

We came clean to Jodi the next day, I apologized profusely even though she said it was alright. When we told Sebby and Abby they were happy too (But I do feel like I betrayed Sebby a little) We proceeded to date for the next two years before I finally got the farm ready for him to move in. As soon as it was ready I grabbed the mermaid pendant (Which is like a wedding necklace also a Valley tradition) I saved for that very day. I proposed to him during one of the pool nights and he pulled out a mermaid pendant from his pocket too, I was shocked. "Me too." He said and we proceeded to get married in three days (Hehe it's a small Valley). Another happy day in my books.

Sex was insane from that point, I thought Sam would be gentle as his kind personality would lead me to think was but he was so rough. Of course he respected my boundaries and didn't do it the days I didn't want it but when I give him the "Ok" he makes me loose it. He completely does a 180. I found that out on our wedding night. 

That night, I pushed Sam onto the bed, although he's taller than me it was easy. All that farm work can make even the weakest of guys have wash board abs over the time. I took his shirt off and we began to kiss vigorously. Who knew Sam would be so good with his tongue. He instantly fought off mine. I was completely lost. Sam took his chance and switched our positions never breaking contact with me. I felt a cold hand slip underneath my shirt, slipping it off onto the floor. Sam began to rub and pinch my nipples. "A-ah Sam!" I cried as he began to suck on my neck. "S-sam please! I-I need more!" I begged him to pay attention to my lower area. Sam hummed and I felt his hand undoing the buckle of my pants. He practically tore both my underwear and pants off. "Heheh, you're leaking." Sam teased as he grabbed my cock. He pumped it and began to suck on my nipple. "Ah-Ah-Wait! Sam!" I couldn't take it the stimulation was too much. He stopped. "Are you okay?" he asked, "Ye-yeah, I'm just a little nervous...I-I've never done 'it' with anyone before." I explained, "Do you want to stop?" He asked returning to his usual sweet demeanor. "No, I'm sorry. I just got scared." I said, "Don't be sorry, I want this to be about us, and if you aren't ready than it's okay. Are you sure?", God I love him so much, especially when he was like this and I wanted him to know too. "Yes, I'm sure." I answer. "Alright.", Sam began to move lower and I suddenly felt a warmth around my dick. "UWAA!-Ngh-Ah-ah!" I moaned as he began to suck my cock. "Ah AH! C-Cumming!" I say though pants. "GYAAA!" I finally release my seed into his mouth. I hear an audible swallow. I quickly snapped out of my daze. "S-Sam!?" I ask, surprised. "Mmm, you tasted real good." My face went completely hot. "Shut up!" I yelled, he laughed and he reached over to the nightstand and pulled out a condom and some lube. "Huh? When did you put those there!?" I asked, "When you were in my room packing my stuff, I thought we'd need these soon." He explained as he coated three fingers with the lube that had the faint scent of oranges, fitting. "Wha-what are you doing?" I asked "You've never seen gay sex before!?" He looked at me wide eyed. I shook my head. "I guess I should show you." His voice was returning to a low seductive tone. "First I'll put one finger in down here." he began. I felt a slicked finger touch my private hole. "I-in there?!" I asked, "Yup." he answered as he slipped it right in. It didn't feel right, it felt quite uncomfortable actually. He began to thrust it in and out of me, after a while I got used to it. "And then we add another." His other hand snaked over to my half hard dick and began to pump it as he inserted another finger. "O-ow." I moan out. It did hurt a little. "Sorry babe, that's just how it's done, it'll be over soon." He apologized. "HYAA!" I cried, it was if a switch inside of me went off...a very um pleasurable one. "I found it-" Sam said "-and now for finger number 3." He slipped the third and final finger into me. He thrusted all three finger in me and the pleasure both his hands were giving me was in describable. "This is your prostate honey, does it feel good?" Sam explained I couldn't even answer with words, I just couldn't stop moaning. "I'll take that as a yes." "Sam! Cum again, I-ah-ah." and with that he let go of my cock and took his fingers out. I moaned in frustration. "Sam, why~?" I asked. "I think you're ready for mine." I nod. He unzipped his pants, freeing his cock and he slipped on the condom and began to enter me slowly. "Ouchie..." I moan out. Then suddenly he slammed into me roughly, striking my prostate. "AH!" I moan. "Yeah! got it first try!" he exclaimed. He slammed into me over and over again, at that point I lost all self control. "Ah-ah-ah! Sam-no-ah-uh-ngh!" I couldn't stop, he was driving me wild. "AAAAHH!" I moaned out as I spilled all of my seen onto our bellies. Sam grunted and I felt him pouring his seed into me. He pulled out and threw away the condom. We both laid there panting, he recovered first. "Wanna go again?" he asked me, I look at him through half lidded eyes. "I-I'm sorry, I-I don't think I can..." I say through breaths, "Haha I know, I'm just kidding." He said "Saaaam" I moaned out. "I love you Akio." He tells me, "I...love you...too." I say as I slowly fall asleep.

. . . 

I awoke to the smell of pancakes in the morning, "Sam?" I called from the bed room. "You're awake! How do you feel?" he asked me, "My..um...lower parts are sore. I don't even know if I can get out of bed." I tell him, "Sorry babe, you were just so cute, I couldn't help it." He explains. "It's okay, I had fun...wait! WHAT TIME IS IT!?" I shot up in a panic, only to be brought back down by the pain. "Easy, easy, babe. It's 12:00pm, and don't worry me, Sebastian, and Abigail will do your chores for today." He tells me. "O-oh. Tell them I said thanks." He nods. "Do you want some instant pancakes?" He asks me. "Sure." I say and a few minutes later he returned with a plate of pancakes and some apple juice on a tray and sets it beside me. I thanked him and after that he left to go help Sebastian with re-filling the crab pots with bait. I took a bite of the one of the fluffy hot cakes doused with maple syrup. It was sweet, just like him.


End file.
